Take Me Out to the Ballgame
by beaglelover719
Summary: Hotch is people watching and spots something he really likes while at a ballgame with Jack. AU JJ/Hotch. One-shot.


Take Me Out to the Ballgame

Disclaimer: Not Mine. I do, however, own any mistakes. ;)

A/N – I wouldn't exactly call myself a fan of baseball but there is nothing like going to the stadium to see a game and to people watch.

* * *

He spotted her the first inning. Well, to be completely honest it was her legs that he noticed; she had long, slim, tan, mouthwatering legs. When he finally lifted his eyes he was pleased to see that the rest of her body didn't disappoint. The firm rear end in the little jean shorts and the high breasts in the tee shirt completed the picture nicely. Unfortunately, she was at an angle where he couldn't make out her facial features at all. The ball cap perched on her head hid most everything except a sleek blond ponytail.

By the time the third inning rolled around he had paid far more attention to her than he had the game. He wasn't sure what it was about her that he'd found so appealing. Maybe Dave was right and he needed to get back in the dating game. He and Beth had quietly ended their two year relationship several months ago. Maybe he was just longing for some female companionship.

Resolving to pay more attention to the game and his son, Hotch managed not to look for the woman for the next three outs. He was sorely disappointed at the top of the forth to discover her missing from her seat. Guiltily, he turned his attention back to the game.

He managed not to look for her throughout the entire fifth and sixth innings, but when it came time for the seventh inning stretch he couldn't help himself. He wished she would turn his way just once so he could get a look to see if the face matched the rest of her. Unfortunately he didn't get his wish as she angled herself to the left to watch as the Presidents race around the field.

As the eighth inning rolled around he completely gave up on trying to watch the game. Instead he gave in and indulged in some x-rated fantasies involving the sexy Nats fan and her wickedly hot, shapely legs.

It ended way too soon. "That was a good game, huh dad?"

Hotch blinked and turned away from the blonde to focus on his son. "Yeah." He glanced over Jack's shoulder and saw that his mystery woman had already vanished into the crowd. Then the guilt settled in. He'd spent the entire afternoon trying to get a glimpse of a woman when he should have been focusing on his son.

"You don't like baseball that much do you dad?" Jack asked.

Why did it seem that kids' instinctively knew how to twist the knife? Hotch sighed, "I'm sorry, pal. I wasn't a very good companion today. My mind wasn't really on the game."

Jack shrugged. "That's okay, I still had a good time."

Hotch smiled down at his son. He had gotten very lucky in the kid department. "You know, the days not over yet." He told Jack as they moved out of their seats and started to follow the crowd out of the park. "What do you want to do now?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, I could eat."

Hotch laughed, they had eaten when they first got to the stadium and Jack had a pretzel and hot dog during the game. "I'm going to need a second job just to feed you."

Jack looked longingly at the vendors still hawking their goods. "Aunt Jess says I'm a growing boy." His now constant hunger was a source of amusement between the adults.

"Well what does my growing boy…"

"Hotch? Hey Hotch!"

He heard his name being called and stopped. It was Jack that spotted them first.

"Hey dad look, its Henry and JJ!" He stood on tippy toes and waved back to them.

Hotch spotted Henry first. The little boy had a growth spurt since he'd last seen him. He must have grown a foot. Then he caught a glimpse of the woman racing to catch and hold on to his hand. His jaw dropped. The woman he'd spent the latter part of the game fantasizing about was JJ. He had been ogling JJ. He fantasized about her wrapping those long legs of hers around him.

She was beaming, obviously having enjoyed the day out in the sun with her boy. She would have been stunned to know that she'd spent the last several hours staring in his fantasies. "Hi guys! How did you like the game, Jack?" She looked at Hotch. "I didn't know you liked baseball."

"He doesn't." Jack responded for them. "He was distracted the whole game. But I thought it was great."

JJ turned from the son to the father. "What had you distracted?" She asked curiously, then with some apprehension, "Do we have a case?"

"No, not that I'm aware of." Hotch assured her.

"You need to learn to relax." She looped her arm through his. "I could help you with that."

He was fairly sure that he was going to hell as he once more imagined her wrapped around him. Only this time it was clearly JJ he was picturing with her head thrown back in ecstasy.

She grinned at him disarmingly. "What do you say to a thrilling game of putt-putt golf?"

"That sounds awesome, doesn't it, dad? Dad and I were just trying to decide what to do." Jack looked over to him with a puppy dog expression, clearly wanting to spend time with JJ and Henry.

That wasn't quite the activity he'd been imagining. Hotch hedged, not quite sure what to do with the sudden attraction he was experiencing. "I don't want to intrude on your day off. You see enough of me during the week."

"Oh please," JJ argued, "I could never see enough of you."

Great, now he was going to put a sexual connotation on everything she said. "If you're sure." He said, warily, hoping that he didn't do or say anything stupid in her company.

Quicker than he would have imagined possible they made plans to meet up at the golf course. Thankfully Jack opted to bail on him and ride with the JJ and Henry to the course. Hotch was glad. That would give him time to get his unexpected attraction under control. It was JJ for Pete's sake! He couldn't go around lusting after her.

Hotch sighed, and admitted the attraction wasn't completely a new development. He didn't just _suddenly_ realize that she was beautiful. If he was being honest with himself he'd always realized how attractive the blonde was but she had a big, bold label attached to her. Do not touch! With bright, flashing warning lights.

He thought about his longtime friend, David Rossi and for once wished he was a little more like him. Dave wouldn't be waging a private battle with himself. Hell, he'd be plotting for a way to make his desires a reality. Today was going to be a long day.

JJ laughed as the boys raced ahead of them. Then she turned to Hotch. "You're awfully quiet today. Are you feeling okay?" She tilted her head as she studied him.

He blinked. He hadn't spoken since she bent over on the second hole. He was afraid his tongue was going to fall out. He kept picturing a cartoon character in his head with the eyes bulging and the tongue dropping and rolling out a mile long. He was hyper aware of her every movement, and his own body's response to it.

"Hotch?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

He could see the worry in her eyes and he felt like an even bigger fool. "I'm sorry. I just keep spacing out. I'm lousy company today."

She smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes it's hard to turn off some of the stuff that we see. Our last case was pretty bad."

Now he truly felt like a shit. Here he was enjoying her flexibility and imagining all the possibilities and she thought he was struggling with the last case. He resolved to be the guy he normally was before his libido kicked in. "No, it's not that. I'm sorry." He apologized again. "I've been behaving like a jerk. If I do it again just hit me."

JJ gave him a warm smile. "You're not pouting because I'm kicking your ass are you?"

He laughed then looked at the score card. She wasn't kidding, she was trouncing him. "The game's barely begun, don't start gloating yet." He lined up his putt and tapped it, then watched as it sailed directly to the hole before veering sharply and missing it completely.

JJ giggled, "Well if these last few holes are indicative of your skill I'm pretty sure I have nothing to worry about."

Resolving to keep his mind in the game, and his eyes off her ass, they quickly caught up to the boys and managed to make it a pretty close game with Henry coming out the winner.

"Beginners luck." JJ grumbled at her son, while winking at Hotch. "At least I beat you. I can't wait to tell the team."

With his arm around Jack, he responded. "It's putt putt, Jay. It's not like it's a real golf course."

JJ raised a brow. "Are you going to start whining about the windmill again? They're there to provide a challenge."

Having determined to be a better companion he had started focusing on his surroundings rather than studying JJ's lithe body. That was when he discovered that he hadn't been the only one watching the pretty blonde. "I'm pretty sure that attendant had a fix on it." He hadn't liked the way the teen eyeballed JJ, but she had brushed his concern off.

She ignored him and stated. "I managed to get through it in one shot."

He raised a brow. "My point exactly. You're celebration dance was quite expressive." And more than a little impressive. He'd never minded losing less.

JJ's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure if I should thank you for thinking someone that young could possibly be interested in me, or be offended by your lack of respect for my putt putt skills."

"I think we should have Garcia take a peek into that young man's phone." He could have sworn he saw him taking pictures.

Like she had at the stadium, JJ laced her arm through his. "You worry too much. Sometimes you need to put your profiler senses on hold. He's just a horny kid, Hotch."

So she had noticed the boy's overt attention. "Not every pretty girl will be able to handle themselves like you can. I just think we should check out what it is he's doing in his little hut and if there's a problem nip it in the bud."

She smiled up at him. "Okay."

Her easy acceptance surprised him. "Okay? I was expecting an argument."

"Not when you called me pretty and said you knew I could take care of myself." They exchanged a heatedly gaze.

The mood was broken when Jack asked, "Hey dad, can we get ice cream?"

"It's almost dinner time. Shouldn't we eat dinner before having dessert?" He looked to JJ for support.

JJ chuckled and tugged at his arm. "Come on, live a little, Hotch. Sometimes it's okay to eat dessert first. Let's go crazy."

Realizing that he was outnumbered, he quickly conceded, and they made their way over to the ice cream parlor. There his resolve was shot to hell as he watched JJ eat an ice cream cone and his attraction came roaring back in full force.

"You're not still worrying about that kid are you?" JJ asked, her tongue swirling around the frozen treat.

"No." He wasn't, he'd already sent Garcia an email requesting to her looking into it Monday morning.

JJ narrowed her eyes knowingly. "You already took care of it, didn't you?"

He flushed guiltily. "Sorry. Job hazard."

She waved his apology off. "You don't have to apologize. That's why you're so good at what you do."

The comment warmed him and made him smile. Both Haley and Beth had hated that he never seemed able to turn it off.

"So what do you want to do next?" She asked. "There's still a lot of day left." When he didn't immediately respond she gasped, "Oh, you don't have other plans do you? Here I am hogging your entire day…"

"JJ." He grabbed her hand to stop the flow of words. "I was just sitting here myself contemplating what we could possibly do next. My only plans today were to spend the day with Jack. Having you and Henry along just makes it that much better. He's having a great time." He looked over at the boys who were huddled together laughing joyfully about something, then back at her. "I'm having a great time, too." He didn't release her hand.

JJ smiled over at him, her cheeks flushed. "You know, I can probably count on both hands the number of times I've seen you out of suit. It's a good look; but I don't think I wouldn't have recognized you if Jack hadn't been there."

The corner of his mouth kicked up. "Yeah, well, I am pretty sure that in the decade we've worked together I had no clue that you had legs." He blushed, as he realized what he said. "I mean, I've never seen you in shorts."

She laughed happily. "It's summer, Hotch. It's like ninety something degrees with a hundred percent humidity." Her eyes lit up. "That's what we should do! We should go swimming!"

Hotch could only nod, not trusting himself to speak. The image of her in a bikini was now embedded in his brain. Unless the pool was ice cold there was no way he was going to be able to disguise his interest in her.

His non comment didn't bother her as she continued. "Will's complex has a pool. Henry and I go sometimes."

The mention of her ex-husband managed to cool his ardor slightly. "I really admire the way you and Will handled everything. I'm glad that the two of you were able to maintain such a good relationship through everything."

JJ smiled, pleased at his praise. "Thank you. Me too." She sighed, then admitted. "I'd be lying if I told you that it was easy. There were times that I just wanted to stick it to him."

But she hadn't. Even when faced with the knowledge that he had cheated on her, she acted gracefully, and she never once used Henry as a weapon against him.

"I wasn't faultless, you know. I may not have stepped outside the marriage physically, but my heart wasn't in it either." She gave him a look that had him questioning if he missed something. "We're both happier now."

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy." He said, sincerely. "What?" He questioned self-consciously as he watched her studying him.

"You deserve some happiness too, Hotch."

He frowned, "What makes you think I'm not happy?"

JJ looked back to make sure the boys were still engaged in their conversation and not listening to the adults before saying, "You don't smile near as often as you should. I've known you for a long time. You used to smile a lot more."

The accusation stung a little, probably because he knew there was some truth to it. "Some days I don't have a lot to smile about."

JJ started to speak, then stopped herself, before finally meeting his eyes and saying for the second time that day, "Maybe I can help you with that."

The chance that she was offering what he'd been dreaming about all day was so far out of the realm of possibility that he couldn't even pretend they were on the same page. He finally managed to choke out. "What exactly do you mean by that, JJ?"

After what appeared to be some kind of internal debate she finally said, "Hotch, would you ever considering going out with me?"

The simply asked question had his heartbeat kicking up. "Like you, me, and the boys? Like we've been doing this afternoon?"

She grinned, as if she knew a secret he didn't. "Not that I don't enjoy spending time with all of us together, however, I was thinking something more intimate. Just you and me." She bit her bottom lip. Her eyes shined at him.

"Just the two of us?" He repeated stupidly, his brain so overtaxed by the mere idea it seemly stopped functioning. Intimate? The now finished ice cream cone popped in his head and his entire body reacted.

"Hotch, you're not my boss any longer." She reminded him. While she still worked with the BAU, she had taken a role under Matt Cruz that allowed her to stay local more often since her divorce.

"I'm _not_ your boss anymore." He repeated, a little stunned. Why hadn't he considered that fact? The 'do not touch' sign he always associated with her was starting to dissipate. "And you want to go out with me? Like on a date, date?"

"Yes." JJ confirmed with a chuckle. "Since about 2007, give or take."

He blinked, that couldn't be right, could it? "This isn't some elaborate gag that you set up with Dave?" He'd hate to have to kill the man but if this was some kind of ploy…

JJ broke into his murderous thoughts. "No, this is solely about the fact that I'm very attracted to you. I think it's mutual."

She sighed then, apparently deciding that the only way to get through to him was to prove it to him. She leaned across the booth where they were seated and grabbed his tee shirt, pulling him to her. Her mouth covered his, once, then twice, before settling in and coaxing his tongue to join with hers. Her lips were cold and sweet and he tasted a hint of chocolate from her ice cream.

"It's definitely mutual." Hotch confirmed. "What do you think our chances are of finding a sitter tonight?" He asked, as they broke apart.

"I wasn't talking about tonight, look at me." She laughed, then groaned. "Actually no, don't, I look…"

"Perfect. You look absolutely perfect."

JJ rolled her eyes. "To go to a ballgame." She scoffed. "Not to go out on a date. I wouldn't wear something like this on a date, I'd want to look nice to impress you."

He chuckled, clearly recalling his first glimpse of her earlier in the day. He wondered if subconsciously he'd always known it had been her. "Believe me, what you're wearing now has been impressing me all day long."

She glanced down at her tee shirt and shorts and frowned. "This impresses you?"

"The only thing that would impress me more would be you wearing nothing at all." He told her quite honestly.

The comment, and the sincere sentiment behind it, surprised JJ. She blushed, then she laughed delightedly. "You call Reid, I'll call Pen."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
